pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Houndoom
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexcokalos=076 |dexalola= |evofrom=Houndour |gen=Generation II |species=Dark Pokémon |type=Dark |type2=Fire |imweight=77.2 lbs. |metweight=35.0 kg |imheight=4'07" |metheight=1.4 m |ability=Flash Fire Early Bird |dw=Unnerve |egg1=Field |body=08 |color=Black |male=50 |evo= |2-name=Mega Houndoom |2-jname=メガメガヘルガー Mega Herugaa |2-ndex=229M |2-ndexprev=Houndour |2-ndexnext=Kingdra |2-dexjohto= / |2-dexsinnoh= |2-dexcokalos=076 |2-dexalola= |2-evofrom=Houndour |2-gen=Generation II |2-species=Dark Pokémon |2-type=Dark |2-type2=Fire |2-imweight=109.1 lbs. |2-metweight=49.5 kg |2-imheight=6'03" |2-metheight=1.9 m |2-ability=Solar Power |2-egg1=Field |2-body=08 |2-color=Black |2-male=50 |2-evo= }}Category:Mega Pokémon Houndoom (Japanese: ヘルガー Herugaa) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Houndoom are canine-like Pokémon, with a similar appearance to its pre-evolved form Houndour. Houndoom are large with black fur and have a brown underbelly and muzzle. Around each of its ankles are two sets of bone-like bands. On its back are rib-like structures, appearing like an exoskeleton, that lead up to its neck. In between the two ends of the bone on its neck is a small skull emblem. Instead of having visible ears near the top of its head, Houndoom have curved horns. It has a long, skinny tail which ends in an arrow point. As Mega Houndoom, its claws become red and its tail splits to form a fork. Its horns are now much longer and curved, and a large skull-like structure with a pair of long 'tusks' adorns its torso. Behavior Wild Houndoom usually fight for leadership. According to some old sayings, the flare of Houndoom contains toxins and the wound caused by a Houndoom can never be healed or recover. Because of their horrifying cry that sounds like the death from Hell, people and Pokémon in ancient times mostly stay in their homes when they hear Houndoom's howl. Natural abilities Houndoom have the abilities Flash Fire or Early Bird. Flash Fire will power up any of its Fire-type moves if it is hit with a Fire-type move, and Early Bird will cause a quick awakening from Sleep status. Gender differences Male Houndoom have longer horns then the females. Evolution Houndoom is the evolved form of Houndour. Houndour will evolve into this Pokémon once it reaches level 24. Houndoom can further evolve into Mega Houndoom with a Houndoominite. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Houndoom= |-| Mega Houndoom= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Houndoom first appeared in "Houndoom's Special Delivery" where it took care of Misty's Togepi. *Doomy *Poacher's Houndoom *Team Magma's Houndoom *Joshua's Houndoom *Proprietor's Houndoom *Mirage Houndoom *Red Army's Houndoom *Malva's Houndoom *Mable's Houndoom *Ninja's Houndoom *Alva's Houndoom Trivia *In Generation II Houndoom and Houndour were two of only five Pokémon to be Dark-type: the other three being Murkrow, Tyranitar and Umbreon. *In both the Generation II and Generation IV games, Houndoom has different sprites in all games. It is one of the few Pokémon with this distinction. *It has been suggested that the supposed PokéGods Doomsay and Doomsday were actually Houndour and Houndoom. Origin Houndoom is based on a hellhound, which in mythology were demonic dogs that guarded the gates of the underworld. Its color and build resemble that of a Doberman Pinscher. Mega Houndoom may be based on tribal rituals where the bones of animals are worn as ceremonial ornaments. Its horns and pointed tail also resemble common depictions of the devil. Etymology Houndoom is a combination of hound and doom. Gallery 229Houndoom OS anime.png 229Houndoom OS anime_2.png 229Houndoom OS anime 3.png 229Houndoom-Mega XY anime.png 229Houndoom Dream.png 229Houndoom Mega Dream.png 229Houndoom Pokemon Stadium.png 229Houndoom Pokemon Colosseum.png Houndoom-GO.png Houndoom GO Shiny.png HoundoomSprite.png MegaHoundoomSprite.png Houndoom warrior.png Houndoom Undaunted TCG artwork.jpg Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon